


Ｍｅｒｒｙ　Ｘｍａｐ　Ｍｙ　Ｄｅａｒ

by MrSkull



Category: SMAP
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-24
Updated: 2010-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:46:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25458760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrSkull/pseuds/MrSkull
Relationships: Inagaki Goro/Nakai Masahiro, Kimura Takuya/Nakai Masahiro
Kudos: 1





	Ｍｅｒｒｙ　Ｘｍａｐ　Ｍｙ　Ｄｅａｒ

『喂喂。』  
『中居君，剛下番組？』  
『唔．．．．是啊。』  
『接下來還有工作嗎？』  
『已經結束了。』  
『是嗎，那...我們吃個飯？』  
『．．．．．．．．』  
『中居君？』  
『抱歉。我有點累，想回家睡覚了。』  
『睡覚前総要吃點東西的吧。難得的Christmas Eve就出來吃個飯嘛。』  
『你的腦子還真的只有吃啊。』  
『有什麼關係嘛，中居君也想吃的吧。』  
『....我要喝很貴的燒酒的哦！』  
『是是那我們待會兒見吧。』  
合上手機後，中居稍稍拉開了窗簾，看向已經完全暗下來的天色。

『上久保，六本木會有我沒去過的藏著很好喝燒酒的店嗎？』  
『有好喝紅酒的店我倒是知道幾家。』  
『切〜。』

『哦〜這裡這裡。』被侍應帶到一個小包廂，坐在裏面穿全黑私服的捲毛愉快地招著手。  
『怎麼，你今天怎麼有空出來吃飯呢。不是応該回家抱著貓邊喝紅酒邊看電視嗎。』  
『真過分啊中居君。我可是想著中居君今天肯定工作之後又回家吃泡麵才特意邀請你的。』  
『回家吃泡麵真是抱歉吶，我要牛丼。』  
『難得的聖誕節前夜就別吃牛丼了嘛，點個牛扒什麼的。』  
『那你吃牛扒我要牛丼。』  
『請給我開一瓶1989年的Ch. Haut-Brion。』  
『不是説好了要請我喝燒酒嗎。』  
『是啊，這瓶紅酒是你陪我喝的。』  
『．．．．等下我要去吃烤肉。』

要知道，中居決定的事情。  
憑稲垣吾郎的能力，是無法改変的。  
比如他在聖誕前夜也一定要喝上一杯稍顯不合時宜的燒酒。  
明明喝下Ch. Haut-Brion之後也表現出了那樣愉快的表情。  
之後還頻頻地給自己的杯子滿上再滿上。  
算起來，也喝了有4杯了吧．．．．。（注：標準而言一瓶紅酒只有6杯）

『老闆，來份拌章魚，一瓶勇み。』  
『嗨喲。』  
『中居君剛才還喝得不夠嗎。』  
『你介紹的那飲料怎麼可能會喝夠。』  
『可是你説話已經有點大舌頭了啊。』  
『煩死了，剛陪我喝酒可沒那麼多怨言哦！』説著中居便往寬大的牛仔褲兜裏摸索著手機。  
『是是是我錯了。你就別打電話去打擾剛了。』吾郎輕輕歎了口氣，十分自覚地認為自己幫了慎吾一個大忙。  
『切。』

吾郎端起清爽的烏龍茶，就著喝下的角度將目光投向右手邊的人。  
中居喝酒的時候會一改鏡頭前多話的形象，沉默地將下酒菜放進嘴裡慢慢地嚼。  
有感興趣的比賽或新聞的時候，會揚起頭張開嘴巴靜靜地看著電視。  
可是儘管嘴巴忙著眼睛忙著，他的手也仍舊保持著某種頻率向嘴裡送酒。  
即使如此，這樣的喝法也比不上他在家一周一升的量。

『中居君果然還是喜歡喝燒酒啊。』  
『那當然。紅酒什麼的，下次還是找木村跟你喝吧。』  
『可是聖誕前夜他要在家陪．．．．呃．．．．』  
『．．．．．．．．是吶。』

応該如何緩和現場氣氛，吾郎是不懂的。  
這樣的事情，一直都是現在保持沉默的人在做。  
可是，如果這個人一直閉口不再説話呢。

不自在地轉頭環掃了一下四周，吾郎發現別的酒客仍舊愉快地交談著。  
甚至連料理台內的大將也跟老客人稔熟地談笑著。  
只有自己這裡，像穿背心站在深冬東京的大街上一樣。  
冷得刺骨。  
好像聽誰説過一句話。  
惹怒木村會倒大楣，惹怒中居可會吃不了兜著走。  
有沒有人可以代替他，或是伸出援手將氣氛恢復起來。

『回去吧，你送我回去。』  
説著不顧吾郎的意願，中居撈起外套就往外走。  
『等等我中居君！』  
匆忙放下鈔票在桌上，還沒來得及聽到大將回一句「謝謝惠顧」，便急急追了出去。

車漂亮地滑行到公寓大門口，一邊的車門打開。  
穿著仔褲板鞋的腳從款式別致優雅的車中伸出來，顯得格格不入。  
『我上去了。』説著就打算起身從溫暖的車廂裏離開。  
『中居君！』坐在駕駛位上的人一把伸出手，又畏懼地縮了回去。  
『．．．．唔。』  
『今晚．．．．很抱．．．．』  
『啊〜〜好冷！今晚很開心，謝謝啦吾郎醬。好冷好冷我先上去了。掰啦。』  
『中居君．．．．』  
叫住了站在車門外瘦小的身影，吾郎卻一時間找不到該説的話。  
真的很冷一樣雙手抱臂的人突然轉過身，輕輕地張開了唇。  
壓低的帽檐讓人看不到他漆黑的雙眼。

吾郎覚得他在今年的聖誕前夜裏，一瞬便又長大了。  
雖然他不會知道自己那天做的事，対于那個人而言究竟是好是壞。  
可是他知道，那個人永遠不會告訴自己答案。  
而自己，也就永遠無法忘記那句話。

『呐．．．．如果．．．．小孩沒有錯，家庭也沒有錯，我們都沒有錯．．．．  
那究竟，是什麼地方出錯了呢．．．．。』

門鈴催命似地響起的時候，他正從被窩裏勉強地伸出手臂。  
打開手機看了眼，排除還在做夢的可能性——現在是東京時間2010年12月25日上午7點18分。

『吵死了．．．．．．．．。』究竟是哪個混蛋休息日一大早來找抽！

『別按了煩死了！』頂了個鳥窩頭一把拉開大門的日本第一歌手，也不怕嚇到一大早出門倒垃圾的鄰居。  
『哦．．．．喲。』  
『木村？』  
『喲，早啊。』  
『早啊．．．．地，你來幹嘛？』抓抓頭髮稍稍側開了身體，讓站在門口掕了兩個塑料袋的日本天王在被鄰居的大嬸發現前趕緊進屋。  
『今天沒通告吧。昨晚喝了很多？臉色不是很好哦。』  
『唔．．．．喝了一點。所以説你今天怎麼來了啊。』  
『啊咧，今天不是聖誕節？』  
『．．．．所以？』  
『抱歉。我覚得前夜和禮物日適合陪小孩，可是你一直堅持自己年紀已經夠大了....』  
面前這個傻瓜，笑容好像比門外冬日的陽光更耀眼。


End file.
